


Complacent

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-12
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

It's not that Fudge doesn't want to believe him, you understand, but to be perfectly honest there's not much evidence. It's the boy's word against powerful wizards like Lucius Malfoy. All Fudge has seen for himself is Harry Potter clinging to Cedric Diggory's dead body, and people will do a lot for the Triwizard winnings, you know. Not that there's proof there either and so much the better. The death will be enough of a stain on Hogwarts. 

It's unfortunate, but it's best this all reflect on Dumbledore and the school rather than the Ministry. Yes, it's easiest this way.


End file.
